This invention relates to a machine used to form a decorative surface on a cast concrete panel.
A number of patents have appeared in the prior art dealing with methods for applying surface finishes to cast concrete panels. Some of those patents, such as Steenson U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,529, have dealt with the application of a raised ribbed finish having exposed aggregate appearing between the ribs. To provide such a finish, Steenson utilized a plurality of rotating discs on a common hub to form the ribs and thereby removing part of the top surface layer of the concrete to expose the aggregate between the ribs by lifting the excess concrete from the face of the panel.
The structure shown in Steenson et al does not lend itself to uniformly exposing the aggregate over the entire surface of the cast panel.